A Harry Potter Christmas Carol
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Cold-hearted Headmaster of Hogwarts Severus Snape loathes Christmas more than any other holiday, but when three spirits of Christmas pay him a visit, will he learn the reason for the season? Contains HHr JL RL and NG


Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play

My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too

Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go

---

Albus Dumbledore is dead.

Strange way to start a tale, I know, but it is a fact that one must understand. Albus Dumbledore is dead. Dumbledore died as a result of his own selfish ways during the final battles of the war against the Dark Lord. How and why he passed on is of no consequence of this tale, so worry not of these things.

In Professor Dumbledore's place Severus Snape took his place as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, while Professor Snape was qualified to be Dumbledore's replacement, his ice cold heart prevented him from being a Headmaster the students looked up to in respect, instead they watched him fearfully, as did the faculty.

Professor Snape, though allowed the students to return to their homes for Christmas holiday, he refused to allow the teaching staff. And here, on this cold winter's day, the Hogwarts' Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Harry Potter, ran across the grounds through the snow and the cold.

Harry ran up the stairs in his old teaching robes, patting his arms in an attempt to keep warm. Professor Snape looked down his hooked nose at the young wizard in his mid twenties. "What is it, Potter, as you can see, I am quite busy."

"I won't take a moment of your time, Professor …" Harry said nervously. Even though he faced down and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, there was more riding on this. "Tomorrow's Christmas, I'm sure you're aware … and Hermione is expecting and likely to give birth to our first child any time now and … I was wondering if I could go to the Borrow to spend Christmas with our family?" Harry finally asked.

"And I assume you would like to remain there until time for the students to return after the first of the year?" Snape asked looking away from his former student.

"Um … yes, if it wouldn't be any trouble …" Harry mumbled staring at his feet.

"The answer is no, Professor Potter, you knew what would be asked of you when you became a teacher at this establishment," Snape said emotionlessly, "I'm sure your wife would be more then gladly to send you an owl with photographs of your … spawn once it is born. Now leave me be."

"But Professor …" Harry spoke up, looking up at the Headmaster hopefully.

Professor Snape started to speak up, when the door of his office swung open and Ron Weasley pranced in, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The youngest male Weasley cheered as he walked up to lean against Snape's desk.

"Weasley, why are you here?" Snape narrowed his eyes on the redhead.

"Just spreading good cheer, Professor," Ron grinned at his former potions professor, "Tis that time of year, is it not, Mate?" Ron asked turning his attention to his downcast best friend, "What's the matter, Harry, did ol' hook nose here say you couldn't come home for Christmas?"

When Harry didn't respond, Ron turned quickly to the Professor in shock, "Professor Snape, you can't be serious!" Ron gasped, "Hermione's pregnant for Merlin's sake, WAAAY pregnant!"

"And that makes a difference to me because?" Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"She needs her husband now more then ever," Ron shot angrily, "You stuck up git, she really needs him, especially with her …"

"Ron!" Harry interrupted him, "Don't worry about it … I'll owl her as soon as I get back to my room."

"But Harry …" Ron sighed.

"You may go, Potter," Snape finally relented, "But only for one day. You may take a portkey from Professor Chang's office in the morning, but you must return no later then eight thirty tomorrow night."

"Ten!" Ron bargained.

"Nine, and that's my final offer, take it or leave it Potter," Snape sneered.

"I'll take it, Professor, thank you so much!" Harry grinned, as the two best friends started out of the office, "And Merry Christmas, sir!"

"Bah! Humbug!" Snape growled, turning away from the two.

Snape shook his head as the two young men ran out of his office like children.

The older man stood there till late of the evening before finally leaving his paperwork to make his way to his room.

His footsteps echoed as he walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts, not even the ghosts were out at this hour.

_Severus …_

"Who's there?" Snape spun around, his eyes combing the hallway. When he saw no one there he continued on to his room. He finally made it to his room and fumbled with his key.

_Severus …_

Snape whipped out his wand and looked around, "Who said that! Who's there?" He growled, yet again finding himself alone.

He sighed and reached for the door when he looked up at the plate on the door, and his eyes widened when it shifted into the shape of Albus Dumbledore's face, "_Severus my old friend … beware …"_ It said, and he jumped back with his wand pointed at the door. But when he looked again, the plate was the normal.

"Bah … too much paper work …" Snape ran his hand through his long, greasy hair, "Weasley was right all those years, it does rot the brain."

Snape opened his door and walked in and sat in front of his fireplace, before lighting it with magic. "Ah, peace and quiet …" Snape sighed sitting back in his seat.

_Severus …_

He heard again, this time accompanied by footsteps approaching him from behind as well as the sound of chains rattling.

His breath quickened as the sounds grew louder, until he knew it was right behind him.

He counted to three silently before jumping up with his wand drawn. What he saw made him drop his wand to the floor, "Professor …" He gawked at his predecessor.

Professor Dumbledore stood before him, painful chains were tightly wrapped across his body, and pained weak look in his eyes. "Severus, I have come to warn you …"

"Professor, what's happened to you?" Snape asked staring at the chains.

"These …" Dumbledore sighed pulling at his chains, "These are my own doing. I chained myself with every act I made to manipulate James and Lily, and then young Harry and his friends … though I had thought for the greater good, wrong doings are still … wrong doings you see?" Dumbledore then looked down sadly, "Because of my crimes in life, I am doomed for all eternity to roam the world … chained for every wrong I committed …" he then looked up sadly at his friend, "And you, my friend, you are heavily chained as well more so then myself… they shall lock you once your time on this world has ended as well."

"That cannot be true!" Snape back peddled, "It cannot!"

"It is, have I ever told you anything that was not?" Dumbledore gave him a small smile.

"W-What can be done then …" Snape relented.

"You will have one last chance," Dumbledore nodded, "And one alone. Before the clock strike one, you will be visited by three spirits, Ghost of Christmas Past, Ghost of Christmas Present, and Ghost of Christmas Future. Listen to their teachings and you may yet be saved from a fate like mine."

"Professor, surely there is another way!" Snape tried to bargain.

"There is no other way, Severus," Dumbledore said beginning to fade away, "Listen to them … or be damned … take it or leave it, Severus … take it … or … leave it …"

Snape shook off the unsteady feelings and quickly made his way to his bed, "Spirits … Ghosts … Bah Humbug!" He snapped before pulling the sheets over his shoulders.

"Wakey-Wakey!" a flirty voice shook the old professor awake. "C'mon, ya greasy git, we haven't all night! Wake up!"

"Wha?" Snape sat up to find Ginny Weasley in a red and gold bikini sitting on his bed, crossed legged and with a smile on her face. "Oh … it's this dream again. I'm not in the mood tonight, I'm afraid."

"You sick and twisted old pervert …" the redhead crinkled her nose in disgust, "I'm not who you think I am, stupid, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Aren't you a little underdressed to be a spirit?" Snape criticized, eyeing the Ghost.

"Hey, if you got it, flaunt it, right?" The Ghost asked, running a hand through her long, curled red hair. "Anyway, get up, I got something you need to see!"

"I doubt there is anything I'd be interested in." Snape said laying back down, only to have the sheets jerked off his bed.

"How about one of the few people who ever lived on this earth who loved you for who you are?" the Ghost asked. "Though I do not understand how she could consider a freak like you as a best friend but … to each his or her own…"

"What?" Snape asked, suddenly finding himself in the Great Hall, fully adorned for Christmas with a few students who stayed for the holiday buzzing around.

"Do you recognized this place?" the Spirit asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "And don't worry no one sees us or can hear us."

"Uh I think I'd know the great hall of my own school," Snape sneered at the shorter young woman.

"How about that teenaged boy over in the corner next to the tree, you see the one with the greasy hair?" the Spirit pointed, and Snape's jaw dropped.

"That's … that's me …" Snape gawked, "But … but how?"

"This is Christmas Eve of your seventh year at Hogwarts, Severus," the Spirit nodded seriously, "And there you are, working away at a potions essay."

"What's this have to do with anything?" Snape forced a uninterested look on his face.

"Watch and learn, Greasy," the Spirit winked.

The young Severus was as the Spirit said, working away on his homework, completely unaware he was being snuck up on.

"Boo!" a feminine voice shouted behind him causing the boy to almost jump out of his skin.

"Lily Evans!" young Severus snapped playfully, turning to glare at the redhead chuckling behind him, "You scared the life out of me!"

"Good, that's what I wanted to do, Sevy," Lily smiled, her green eyes dancing, "Why are you working so hard on Christmas Eve? You should be having fun!"

"Potions is fun …" Severus said dejectedly.

"Severus Snape," Lily sighed, standing up right with her hands resting on her hips, "only you would think Potions was fun!"

"Why be normal," Severus winked at his best friend before she slapped a wrapped package right in his lap.

"Happy Christmas, Sevy, open it!" She said excitedly.

Severus looked at his best friend strangely, before ripping open the package to reveal a book, "Potions to Cure?" Severus beamed. "Lily this is an expensive book, you shouldn't have!"

"Don't start," Lily flicked the boy's nose, before she noticed the Head Boy, James Potter walk past the open doorway. "I've gotta go, Severus, being Head Girl is a busy job. I'll speak to you in a little later. Bye!" She said cheerfully before walking, or more precisely skipping off.

"Some people are just too cheerful," Severus gave a small smile before beginning to look through the book she gave him. Some of the potions were astoundingly difficult but he had the faith that with enough hard work, he could pull them off without a hitch.

Severus then looked up with a start, and dashed all the way to Slytherin house dormitory, and pulled a small package from under his bed, wrapped in Gryffindor colors. With a broad smile he set out to find his best friend.

He had finally found her standing with James in one of the side halls of Hogwarts. He was just about to call out to her when she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to James'. "Lil …" Severus whimpered before letting the package drop to the floor and ran back to his dorm room.

"I've seen enough …" the older Snape said with his voice breaking.

"You haven't seen a thing yet," the Spirit said seriously, "Keep watching."

Lily and James continued to kiss, before they broke apart, and the small object a few feet away grabbed Lily's attention. She stepped out of James arms and walked over and picked up the fist sized wrapped packaged marked "To Lil from Sevy"

"Severus … you shouldn't have …" she blushed slightly, carefully unwrapping the package with James watching over her shoulder curiously.

"Oh …" Lily squeaked when she opened the velvet box, bringing a hand to her mouth, before reaching in and pulling out the pendent from the box. "James, it matches the ring you gave me perfectly … I'm so happy you and Severus are finally getting along and went together with this!" She said, her voice quaking with tears, as she brought the pendent around her neck, before gripping it in her hand looking at it and the diamond ring on her finger at the same time. "My boys …"

"She still cared …" Snape blinked his burning eyes.

"A woman's heart is a big place," the Spirit nodded with a small smile, "Just because a large part is occupied by one, it does not mean she will forget those who she also loves."

The scene changed before Snape's eyes to find Lily pacing back and forth in the great hall before James and Dumbledore. "Severus! where is he!" Lily half shouted as she continued to ware a path in the floor.

"I'm afraid you cannot wait much longer, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"But …" Lily whimpered looking up at the headmaster.

"If we don't hurry love, we'll miss Christmas dinner with your parents," James said sympathetically.

"I don't want Severus to have Christmas alone though …" Lily argued, "He's always came with us to Christmas before …"

"No, I don't want to see this, I don't want to remember this!" Snape shook his head backing away from the scene.

"You must if you want to learn anything, Professor," the Spirit said sympathetically.

A moment later, Young Severus walked in the back entrance of the Great Hall, but with a cold look in his dark eyes.

"Severus! Where have you been?" Lily asked, walking up to the boy, "I was worried something happened to you."

"Something did happen, Evans," Severus said coldly, "I woke up and saw the truth. I'm not coming to your home this year, or any other year from here on."

"What? Why? What's gotten into you, Severus?" Lily asked blinking in confusion.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore," Severus sneered icily, finding a sick pleasure in the colors fading from Lily's pretty face.

"Severus … Sevy, no you're my best friend!" Lily shook her head, not understanding what brought this on, "I … I …" Lily struggled to form words, but the Severus spoke up and said something that would burn in her mind for the rest of her days.

"Why would I ever consider you my best friend when it's obvious you've made your choice?" Severus growled, "_Mudblood._"

Lily Evans' eyes widened in shock and pain before she looked down her breath coming rapidly. But Severus smiled as he saw her lip tremble before she shot past him out of the great hall.

"Lily!" James called before he grabbed Severus by the robe. "You know, Snape, I almost bought what she said about you, but now I see … I was right all along … We'll 'talk' about this later," James growled before running after his girlfriend.

"And so …" The Spirit started sadly, "Lily Evans-Potter died believing her best friend hated her."

"But … no … I didn't hate her … I was angry I was …" Snape shook his head, "Lily … LILY!" Snape called out sitting up in his bed. "A dream … just a really … really bad dream …"

"Well now, aren't ye nice and cozy?" Hagrid said stomping into the room and sitting down roughly on the bed, making Snape bounce in his bed.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here, you big oaf?" Snape growled at the massive half-giant.

"Ah'm not Hagrid," the giant stated with a nod, "Ah'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Oh goody," Snape sighed, sitting up, "What is it you wish to show and teach me, oh Great Spirit?"

"Ah, Ah'm just supposed to make ye open ye eyes to what ya got goin' on around ye," the Spirit said, "now, c'mon, we ain't got much time ye see."

Snape blinked and suddenly found himself standing in the snow just outside the Burrow. "What's this?"

"This is Christmas Morn, Professor Snape," the Spirit said pointing to the large window, "Now take ye a peak at what's goin' on. Ah believe you can hear ever'thin'."

Snape nodded and peaked in to see the aged Molly Weasley and the blond headed, blue eyed Luna Weasley fussing over the many children bounding around the kitchen.

"Now, stay out of the living room, Aunt Hermione's resting," Ginny Longbottom said as she and her husband worked on food on the stove.

"Merry Christmas all!" Ron said as he and Harry apparated into the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas, love," Luna said giving Ron a peck kiss on the lips.

"Everyone here?" Ron asked. "Fred and George will be here later tonight," Molly said, "Charlie sent a card but can't leave the Dragons. As for Percy you know … and Hermione's resting in the living room."

"Is she ok?" Harry asked worriedly.

"As ok as expected, Harry," Ginny said apologetically.

"Don't worry, Mate," Ron said clamping a hand on his shoulder, "She's a fighter."

Harry nodded, and the Weasleys watched their honorary brother walk into the living room sadly.

Harry walked in to see his with-child wife, laying on the couch, her face an unhealthy pale, and even her hair had lost its healthy shine. "Love?"

"Harry …" Hermione smiled weakly, "Happy Christmas, sweetheart …"

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked squatting down to give her a kiss on her clammy forehead.

"I'm feeling better," She lied with a smile.

"You're a bad liar, Hermione," Harry smiled sadly at his wife.

Hermione only chuckled before it turned into a deep cough that got louder by the moment.

Harry helped her set up, and rubbed her back softly while she coughed and wheezed into her hand. She finally stopped and pulled her hand away from her mouth, and looked up sadly at her husband.

Snape's eyes widened when he saw Hermione's palm covered in blood.

"I'll be ok, Harry …" Hermione said weakly before Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Mione," Harry whispered into her hair, and she returned the statement.

"What's wrong with her?" Snape asked the spirit, who remained quiet, "Sprite what's wrong with Mrs. Potter?"

"She's diein' Professor," the Spirit said sadly, "Should she go on as she's a doin' now, this'll be her last Christmas, and her lil' in won't make it either. I shouldn't ah told ye that."

"I know Potter has money, why isn't he giving her the best treatment money can buy?" Snape stated angrily. "Does he wish his wife to die?"

"No, he doesn't, and that's why they're a stayin' at the Burrow," the Spirit informed, shaking his head, "Ya see, Harry's used all his inheritance from his mum and dad, and then from Sirius, and even sold Sirius' ol' place, just to fund a way to save her. They ain't figured it out yet. But they say … there is a potion, printed in a cure magic book that went out of print several years ago. Only a few copies still exist ya see. Even fewer Potion Masters know how to brew such a medicine. Maybe ah shouldn't ah told ye that either…"

"Will they be able to save her, Spirit?" Snape said, though his cold heart, he didn't want one of his brightest students to die. "Sprite? Spirit where did you go?"

"Spirit?" Snape half whimpered when it suddenly got extremely dark and cold.

He turned and stumbled backwards when he saw another figure standing before him, one he knew very well and feared even more. "Lord V-Voldemort?" he gasped staring up at the dark cloaked figure. "No … you're … you're the Ghost of Christmas Future aren't you?"

The intimidating figure nodded once. "If you are the Spirit of the Future, tell me, what becomes of Hermione and her child?"

The Spirit said nothing, but pointed toward a hill near the Burrow. "Do you want me to go there?" the Spirit nodded and Snape dashed up the hill but he was in no way prepared for what he seen.

Two tombstones: the largest had the name "Hermione Granger-Potter: beloved wife" and a smaller one "James Sirius Potter: beloved son"

"No … it can't be true … Spirit please, they can't die!" Snape said dropping to his knees.

The Spirit merely held out his hand, letting a Daily Prophet newspaper drop from his hand in Snape's lap. "What is this … no …" Snape's eyes widened at what he read. "Voldemort Destroys Hogwarts"

Snape tore open the paper and read the article, "It can't be, Potter destroyed Voldemort!" Snape gasped, then felt the wind knocked out of him at the article. "Once known as the Boy Who Lived, driven seemingly mad with grief of the loss of his beloved wife and new born son made a startling public announcement, stating that he has taken the name of his former enemy Lord Voldemort, and upon sent a force of countless Deatheaters to destroy Hogwarts, then moving on to burn London to the ground … Potter would never do this!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Snape froze at the voice then slowly looked up at the Ghost of Christmas Future, who slowly pulled back the hood to show the pale face of Harry Potter, his scar had grown black and his eyes gave an eerie red glow. "Potter … no …"

"NOO!!" Snape cried sitting up in bed breathing heavily.

He looked out the window at the full moon light before climbing out of bed and dashing out of the room. He ran full speed into Minerva McGonagall sending them both to the floor.

"Headmaster, what's the matter?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

"Minerva, the date, what is today?" Snape asked frantically.

"It's one AM, Professor," McGonagall blinked in confusion, "one AM Christmas Morning … why?"

"It's not too late ... It's really not too late!" Snape grinned then planted a kiss on the professor's face before stepping past her and running down the hallway, "Merry Christmas Minerva!!"

"Oh … thought it was that dream again … oh well … must be a new one." McGonagall shrugged before continuing on her patrol.

Snape almost tore the hinges off the potions dungeon's door before dashing to the bookshelf. He pulled several off throwing them to the floor before he finally found what he was looking for. "Potions to Cure … I cannot save our friendship, Lil," Snape said with a longing smile, "but I can save your child's happiness. Time to go to work!"

---

The Burrow was a busy and happy place this Christmas afternoon, but with a faint afterglow of impending sadness haunting the occupants. On the couch sat Harry Potter and his wife Hermione and on Harry's knee was Timmy Weasley, Ron and Luna's youngest child, asking Harry question after question of his adventures against the Deatheaters.

Christmas music and laughter filled the air, with the occasional hacking cough from Hermione. "Who's ready for gifts?" Ginny asked as the family gathered in the living room around the weakening Hermione.

Before a gift could be handed out Severus Snape flooed in through the living room fireplace. "Potter," Snape said, looking down his hook nose at the shocked DADA Professor. "I have come to tell you I have changed my mind concerning your day leave from Hogwarts."

"What, you can't do that you … you nerf herder!" Ginny shot angrily.

"Shouldn't have let her watch Star Wars …" Hermione sighed under her breath.

"Also, I wish to inform you of a purchase I made earlier this morning," Snape ignored Ginny's angry rambles. "I was unaware that Number 12 Grimmauld Place was up for sale until recently."

"This is low, even for you Severus," Arthur said sadly.

"Concerning your leave, I have indeed changed my mind," Snape said, a smirk fighting his lip, "You may remain by your wife's side until your child is born and as long after as you so desire, with pay including the salary increase that comes with Deputy Headmaster."

"You dirty little … what?" Ron asked, as every jaw in the place dropped.

"And now, concerning your wife's health," Snape said without missing a beat, pulling a large vile from his coat. "I am disheartened that you would not seek your former Potion Master and current Headmaster for aid in her health, despite my … unfriendly nature. Here, Mrs. Potter, take a teaspoon of this potion once a day for one week, and it should cure your illness."

Hermione nodded dumbly as Snape transfigured a pencil on the table into a teaspoon. "Here, Mrs. Potter, sooner you get some in your system the sooner the healing can begin." He said dipping a spoon full from the vile in Hermione's stunned hand. "Do forgive the taste, dear."

Hermione's nose crinkled from the sour taste of the potion, but then her eyes lit up a few moments later, "Thank-thank you professor," she said looking up at the smiling Professor Snape. "Oh and here, Potter, Sirius left you this for a reason, you know, do not lose it again." He said handing the deed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place to the shocked Harry Potter.

"W-Why are you doing this, Professor?" Harry asked, staring at Snape like a deer in headlights. "Not that I don't appreciate it, I just … don't understand.

"Why, Mr. Potter," Snape grinned, ruffling Timmy's hair, "Its Christmas, Mr. Potter, and I wish you to have a merry one, and many more with your family."

Harry looked to Hermione who had tears running down her face. The couple embraced each other happily.

"Now then," Snape said, turning back to the fireplace, "I must return to Hogwarts."

"Professor," Ron spoke up, "Like you said, it's Christmas, and we'd be honored if you'd stay?"

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling at Molly and Ginny, "I've heard stories of the greatness of Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom's cooking. The honor is mine for the opportunity to try it." Snape said, moving back to sit on the other side of Harry.

Tiny Tim Weasley hopped down from Harry's lap and moved to Severus' smiling up at the crooked nosed wizard, before smiling back at Harry.

"Potter… Harry," Snape said with a smile, "Your mother would be very proud of you."

"Thanks," Harry said shyly, "I've read some of her journals, she speaks about you a lot."

"Perhaps I can share some of the more fond stories a bit later, if you wish?" Snape asked.

"I'd like that," Harry grinned, and the Burrow was filled with pure happiness and Christmas music.

Tim finally spoke up with a phrase that was in everyone present's hearts: "And God Bless us, every one!"

Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time

I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love

Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love

Disclaimer: the song is Where Are You Christmas, by Faith Hill. The story is inspired by the Charles Dickens story "A Christmas Carol" Harry Potter, Professor Snape, and all others related are property of JKR and Scholastic.

C. Cowboy: well nothing much else to say but … Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a goodnight!


End file.
